Reflection
by Durian
Summary: IF you want more insight into NejiSaku and their life in the future... Ooolalaa it wouldn't be angst, i'll elaborate on it if ONE more person gives me a review. Plus it would be dedicated to them!


_Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi…_

**::Reflection::**

**By Durian**

_I strove to become stronger so that I wouldn't be recognized as a pathetic weakling. I don't trust people, as deep down I fear they'd pretend or lie to me. Furthermore I don't wish to lose anyone close to me. I was brought up this way and I intend to keep it so before I met you…_

My first impressions of you were a hopeless, loud mouth girl who had no ambition but to win Sasuke's heart. You were no more than a pretty face with a whining voice. Heck, you'd probably cry over nothing 'just' like the other girl's, but you weren't. I was wrong and I admit I was prejudice against you.

The day you got assigned to my team as a medic technician I saw you as a weak little girl. You smiled honestly to everyone and your eyes kind of twinkled to irradiate warmth to your surrounding. I remembered how the male counterparts would gaze at you in such a desirous way, all except for me. My pride won't let my guards down in such a deplorable way.

_You are so innocent and fragile,_

_Like glass which can shatter;_

_And be broken into tiny fragments…_

You brought light to my world when there was darkness.

I'd never forget the mission where I was fatally injured. I sat against a wall waiting for death and cursing myself for being impotent. A light shone. That was when I saw the courageous side of you as you came to help me. It seemed like my teammates have abandoned me and yet you came.

You took me to safety even though your duty was to wait for us. If none of us came back to you within two days then it would have meant the mission was a failure. My conscious was drifting away as you bandaged my wounds but I could still smell the beautiful cherry blossom fragrance on you.

When I woke up three days later, you broke the news to me that 'no none' has returned. I thought that you'd cry but after observing the dark circles under your eyes. My guess was that you have mourned enough as you gaze at me with your stern eyes. Perhaps you weren't as weak as I have assumed you to be.

As the days continued to pass you neither spoke nor smiled to me. I wondered if you were sick or was feeling unwell. It was also the first time in my life that I had bothered to care for another human being and that person was you. I was worried about you and I knew something must have gone wrong for you to lose your dazzling smile.

When I grew a little stronger I decided to follow you.

_He is an inconsiderate bastard,_

_You should forget about him;_

_To set yourself free…_

I saw you sitting in a corner watching a figure intently. You looked miserable with your face wrinkled up in mixed emotions. I wanted to hold you as I sighted your shivering form. To my disbelief Sasuke was drinking sake with a couple of women next to him. What a waste for such a young youth to drink in broad daylight.

Suddenly, the Sasuke-looking man turned and headed towards you. You put on a stunned face as he laid a hand on your shoulder. As soon as I witnessed the gesture I felt anger and my hands clutched into a fist. I tried to shake the feeling away but it was useless so I let my rage takeover. My teeth clenched as I noticed Sasuke trying to embrace you. I thought you'd return his hug yet you shoved him aside.

You shook your head and declared he was no longer the Sasuke you once knew. I snickered and felt relief and joy as I heard the words. That bastard doesn't deserve you. You told him to stop drinking but he merely disposed your words aside. I decided to come to you as he threw his cup ferociously to the floor.

I don't know why he became an alcoholic but my guess was that he couldn't cope losing to his brother. Uchiha, such a worthless soul with a messed up life. I have no intentions to sympathize with him because my life was no better. As he gripped his iron hands over your skinny wrists I pushed him aside.

I gave Sasuke a few punches before he gave me a blow to my cheek. It stung like hell but all my unreserved actions was for you. You knew Sasuke had the better hand because my wounds had not yet healed so you dragged me away from him. A ripple went up my arm as you held my hand for the very first time.

After we lost trace of Sasuke we sat down on a hill.

Dawn was approaching as we sat quietly awaiting the sun to set. The mass of flames sank down the rim of the sparkling ocean. The sky became a mixture of orange, pink and purple, which was a pleasant scenery to heal your pains. I would never forget the tiny grin that crept up your face before you closed your eyes and inhaled.

I had wanted to tell you my feelings but a part of me held back.

That night you became a different person, it was like as if Sasuke had possessed you. You drank for the first time; you drank the sake that was supposed to be for me to relieve me of my pains. I began to drink with you and I cursed myself for doing so. I was not drunk I'm rarely drunk yet I could not retain myself from you.

I wanted you as selfish as it may seem.

_Nothing can be granted, _

_There is always a price to pay;_

_And when it's over,_

_It's like a dream too good to be true…_

I woke up naked thinking that you'd be next to me but you were gone. The empty space next to me was cold; you had left quite long ago. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kill someone but then I decided I had no one to blame but myself. I have taken something too precious to give back.

If you had not gone I would have told you that 'I love you'.

If you had not gone I would have asked if you loved me.

)) o ((

**Six Years Later**

I sat under a cherry blossom tree reminiscing the days I had spent with you. Suddenly a boy with pink hair walks up to me and lifts up his head. He had two delicate white eyes just like mine and I knew you had come back. Your silky pink tresses fluttered mythically as you approached me. At the same time the blossoms bloomed and showered us with pink petals.

**::Owari::**

Remember it is illegal to flame!

Please Review… 


End file.
